


I Remember You

by goodcasting



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesia, Fluff, Hokuto POV, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodcasting/pseuds/goodcasting
Summary: Hokuto has face blindness, Taiga has amnesia, and they meet again.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 13





	I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a story using face-blindness in a plot, and as expected, it's quite hard to work on. I hope you like it.

Have you ever given your umbrella to someone who needs it? That was Hokuto’s first thought when he saw the transfer student standing at the corner of Lawson, clutching his school bag, his blond hair covering half of his face while looking up at the dark grey sky that showed no signs that the rain would stop anytime soon. Hokuto touched his bag’s bottom, felt the shape of his umbrella that was given as a freebie from last year’s poetry contest. He didn’t win the said contest, one of the judges approached him afterward, and told him that while the flow of his words is okay, his rhyming is okay, the structure is okay, and so, it lacked two things: inspiration and aspiration. Hokuto shook his head, warding off the sadness that was about to creep-in when he recalled last year’s event.

His thought returned to the transferee, he wondered, why is the transferee outside? Why wouldn’t he get in the store for a while? This particular Lawson branch is popular amongst the students, the store clerks would let you hang-out and chat as long as no one touches the magazines and read. “This is not a bookstore or library,” the owner would always say. Hokuto was about to stand when the transferee finally decided to leave his post and get inside the store. About half of his pants have been wet, his hair damp making it looked like he had a quick shower, and Hokuto could see that he was shivering. Then, he went to the drinks section, grab a bottle of tea, and warmed it in the microwave before paying for his purchase. He looked around, his eyes locking at Hokuto’s, a flash of recognition followed that Hokuto wondered if he was imagining it. He walked toward Hokuto and sat on the empty seat beside him. Still shivering, the transferee did his best to unscrew the cap but failed. Hokuto didn’t know what got into him, but without asking for permission, Hokuto reached for the drink, removed the cap, and handed it back to the transferee. Hokuto wasn’t expecting to be thanked, but he sure didn’t expect that he looked annoyed than thankful, and that sort of offended him.

“Thank you,” Hokuto said with a sneer. He couldn’t believe that he even contemplated of lending him his umbrella a while ago. Now, he couldn’t care less.

“I didn’t ask for your help,” the transferee said in a soft whisper but loud enough to reach Hokuto’s ears.

Hokuto sneered again, he turned to look at transferee, and his eyes caught him smacking his lips, still wet from warm tea, its color transformed to a two-toned hue, pale pink on the outer edges, and deep red towards the middle, and for reasons Hokuto couldn’t fathom, the transferee looked like he just has been kissed and begging for more. Hokuto shook his head, the weather must have been mudding his senses. He just met this transferee this morning and something about him bothered Hokuto. The moment the transferee introduced himself in front of the class, there was that alien feeling that Hokuto haven’t felt for a long time, that nagging that someone is familiar when he knew full well that no one is familiar to him.

“Sorry,” the transferee said, his lips forming to a smile, “that was rude of me, Matsumura-san.”

“You know my name?” Hokuto asked, surprise.

“You also know me, right?” the transferee asked back.

“Kyomoto Taiga, right? You just introduced yourself this morning in our class, but I don’t remember introducing myself though,” Hokuto said, puzzled. Taiga’s blond locks and almost aristocratic features was an instant hit for the girls in the class, they crowded near him during breaks, asking him the most mundane things from his favorite color (it’s black) to the shampoo that he uses (it was a foreign brand with caviar). Meanwhile, the boys instantly marked Taiga as the enemy, the guy who would steal all the girls. Hokuto simply shrugged while girls squeal over Taiga and the boys secretly hated him while also wishing they have at least half of his looks. For Hokuto, Taiga’s presence made him a bit uncomfortable for reasons he couldn’t explain, at the same time, Hokuto felt that there was a hidden thread that is pulling him near to him.

“Ah, I guess you don’t remember me,” Taiga replied, he parted his blond hair, tucked them behind his ear, and looked at Hokuto with those deep set of brown eyes. 

Hokuto squinted his eyes, not because he was trying to remember where he met Taiga, but because he could tell that for the guy, Taiga is beautiful. Hokuto might not fully see the beauty in front of him, but he could tell, and that made it more puzzling. Hokuto guessed that it would only be a matter of time before the boys realized that this guy they want to hate, is prettier than the girls in their class.

“Ah, you still don’t,” Taiga said, clearly exasperated, he combed his fingers, those that he tucked behind his ear has gotten loose so it covered his eyes. Hokuto didn't know what came to him, but he found himself holding a lock of Taiga’s hair, the same hair that covered his eyes, and gently placed it back behind his ear.

“I-I th-think it’ll be itchy if your hair covers your eyes,” Hokuto stammered and he suddenly feels parched.

“Ah, okay,” Taiga replied, a red streak forming near his cheekbones, Hokuto decided to focus his attention to the raging rain outside, he could hear the force of the rain as it thudded on the glass window that masked the sound of his own beating heart that has started to hammer.

“S-sorry if we’ve met before and I can’t remember you, let’s just say that I’m not good at remembering faces.”

“Prosopagnosia, right?”

Hokuto felt gutted, having prosopagnosia or face blindness is a secret he had been keeping for three years. It was the reason he kept everyone at bay, he developed a distant persona to make everyone assume that he wanted to left alone, but in reality, he wanted friends, he wanted to talk to people, but how could he do that when he couldn’t even recognize his own mother? His own mother was forced to maintain her hair in a similar style and color because the last time she changed it, Hokuto freaked out because he thought there was a stranger in their house.

“How did you know that?” Hokuto asked in almost whisper.

“We met at the hospital,” Taiga replied and like a movie played in reverse, Hokuto was transported to that hospital where he spent the first three months of his life post car accident. He spent his days like he was in a trance, in a twilight zone where everything seems to be in black and white, he spent his days being in and out of ‘sessions’ and ‘studies’ that he didn’t feel like a human being but a guinea pig. One day, he decided he wanted to just end it all and run to the rooftop where he saw a girl sitting cross-legged with a thick book and notebook on her lap. He assumed that just like him, she might have wanted to die as well. She was writing furiously, like a madman who wanted to let everything out. Hokuto wondered if she was writing her suicide note and thought that he should, too.

“C-can I have a pen and piece of paper as well?”

“Huh?”

Hokuto was surprised, that voice obviously belongs to a guy and not a girl, blast his face blindness.

“A piece of paper?” the guy asked back, obviously irritated by his request, “if you want to solve this with me, you’ll be needing more than a piece of paper, I have another notebook here-”

“Wait,” Hokuto was confused, “solve what? Are you not writing a suicide note?”

“A suicide note? Look, I might have lost 3 years of my memories that include 3 years of my studies, I used to be a genius but now, I couldn’t even remember all about the Pythagorean theorem, but I still want to live,” he added with a sigh.

Hokuto sat beside the guy, “you got amnesia?”

“Retrograde amnesia to be specific, my doctor told me that it’s temporary, those three years might come back, but it’s been half a year. You?”

“Face blindness they say,”

“Oh, so, like, you can’t see my face?”

“I can see your features, like your eyes, nose, mouth, but I couldn’t make face. We might see each other every day and I wouldn’t be able to recognize you. Earlier, I even thought you were a girl.” The guy gave a hearty laughed and gave Hokuto a punch, so hard he felt like he needed an x-ray.

“That punch surely didn’t come from a girl,” Hokuto said, his lips forming to a smile.

“Actually, I always get mistaken as a girl.”

“Really?”

He nodded, “how do you think I feel now? You can’t even see my face yet you took me for a girl, man, this is nuts.”

“Sorry about that,”

“It’s okay, I don’t get offended about that anymore,” he extended his hand to Hokuto, “Taiga, by the way.”

Hokuto reached for Taiga’s hand and grabbed it tightly, and really, even his hand is like a girl’s, long and thin. “Hokuto, Matsumura Hokuto.”

“Hokuto, it looked like it will rain, why don’t you postpone your suicide to some other day? Or maybe, when I can finally do the Pythagorean theorem?”

Hokuto smiled, he gave Taiga a nod, but he knew deep inside, he just didn’t feel like dying anymore. “Can you give me a piece of paper and a pen?”

“Eh, why?”

“I write poems and suddenly, I feel like writing one.”

“As long as it’s not a suicide note,” Taiga reached for a notebook, “this is a blank notebook, you can have it.”

“Oh no, I-”

“I insist,” Taiga pushed the notebook on Hokuto’s hand, “write all the poems you can think of and read it to me when we meet again,” he looked at his watch, “my session will start soon, I have to go.”

“B-but, I might not be able to recognize you,” Hokuto said, real fear starting to creep in.

Taiga smiled, “it’s okay, I will always recognize you,” he waved goodbye and opened the rooftop door. Hokuto sat with his legs crossed and just like how Taiga was earlier, he started writing furiously like a madman.

Back at present, Hokuto could only stare at the faceless figure beside him, “T-taiga,” he managed to say after recalling that event three years ago, “how’s the work with Pythagorean theorem?”

“Well, I’ve caught up to it, I haven’t gotten back my memories, but I was introduced to this doctor who helped students with amnesia to exercise our brain and retrieve those learning memories. It’s just like that even though I have amnesia, I have never forgotten how to write and read. Oh wait, did you ask that because you will now commit suicide?”

Taiga said the word suicide too loudly, that majority of the customers looked over at Hokuto’s direction.

“No, no one will commit suicide,” Hokuto said to those who looked at him.

“I’m not really planning to die anymore,” Hokuto said, “I’m just glad to see you again after a year?”

“Yeah, sorry about that, after that day in the rooftop, I was transferred to a different doctor, the doctor I told you about earlier. Although, I didn’t forget what I said back then.”

“What did you say?”

“That I will always recognize you,” Taiga said with a smile.

Hokuto smiled as well, and the weather must be celebrating their reunion that the clouds have cleared allowing a bit of sunshine to wallow in.

**FIN.**


End file.
